


White blank pages

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has happened to Skye's dad, something terrible. it's just enough and Coulson has had to resort to drastic measures.</p>
<p>Skye turns to the only person who can save him.</p>
<p>A rescue mission seen through Grant Ward's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	White blank pages

**I**

 

 

 

**A WHITE BLANK PAGE AND A SWELLING RANGE**

 

 

_Can you lay next to her_

 

_and give her your heart_

 

_as well as your body?_

 

All this things doesn't mean anything. That's what I keep telling myself. Every slightest spark means nothing.

 

I don't deserve anything.

 

I am a worthless piece of tin with the last shred of humility taken away. Now the guilt took solid and liquid form in me, and all alike to me.

 

And than you come here, like I'm your last resort. As if you had no other choice. I must admit, you'll never stop to amaze Skye.

 

 

You had your face streaked with tears when you knocked at my door, you said that it wasn't anything.

 

And I've let you in.

 

"The team will be looking for" I said, trying in vain to make you think "You should at least warn them of where you are"

 

"Yeah, I missed you too Grant" was your reply.

 

The faint smile on your face was so out of your character. I still wonder how you managed to join me in such a hidden place, but asking it would be like insult your skills.

 

So don't make any questions, i don't ask about anything. You are here, and it's much more than I could ever imagine.

 

At first I thought that you wanted to take me with you, but in your actions there was no intention of it.

 

"I need to be alone" you said "Can I be alone with you?"

 

You don't even need to ask. I can't help but tell that to you.

 

I needed you. I don't know how I did breathe until now. This house is small but it is everything I own.

 

And everything I own is yours.

That's all I can offer.

 

"And it's more than enough Ward" you said .

 

In your eyes I saw anger, but at the same time you are afraid. The fire in your eyes is not yet extinct. It's a flame that will always continues to burn, it's what made me fall in love so deeply with you.

 

Who dared to hurt you, my angel? I'll protect you at any cost, I will be your armor, your shield and I will not ask anything in return.

 

"You know, people know how to be cruel" you said "Even those who you belived were always ready to be by your side"

 

"Why do I have a feeling that means the team?"

 

"They took my father" you said "They don't make me see him. Simmons has even suggested to dissect him. He is locked up in your own cell, funny isn't it? "

 

This is your father. I had left him at the base with you and I thought everything was fine.

 

I still wonder why they didn't deter me.

 

Apparently, I was wrong.

 

Whitehall is still in his cell, but Coulson had enough. All it took was an attack, a few words that hurt and your father was in isolation.

 

If only they knew the gentle man who helped me to implode Hydra.

 

"If this is the Shield, I don't think it's for me" you said.

 

That's why I haven't followed you in the base.

 

Shield. Hydra, now they are all the same to me.

 

_And can you lay next to her_

 

_and confess your love_

 

_as well as your folly?_

 

 

"I need you, I want to free him"

 

If it was possible I would help you, Skye. I would do anything for you, but I don't think it's possible.

 

See you cry is always destructive. Every time it leave a hole in the middle of my heart, a hole that I will never be able to fill.

 

Only you can make me change my mind so quickly.

 

"We leave tomorrow at dawn" I said "You can have my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch"

"We can share if you want" you said with a grin, "I don't want to be alone, Grant."

 

I never thought that we will be like that. You sleep in my bed as you belonge here.

 

Of course I didn't want our first time to be like this. It was amazing to be finaly able to make love with you.

 

I tried to be a sweet lover, the one you want. Now we are like a fire that remains silent under the ashes.

 

We could chase eachothers for centuries, deny us to one another, but in the end you always comes back here, in the place that you deserve.

 

In the end, you always comes back in my arms.

 

My heart is so cold without you. You're so sweet when you sleep.

 

 

"Grant, you're still staring"

 

"I can't help it if you're wonderful. It's so weird to have you here "

 

"Make the habit, I don't go anywhere" you say, opening your beautiful doe eyes.

 

I imagined this moment for so long that it seems to me a dream.

 

I'm afraid to wake up and still be in the damn cell, waiting for your arrival. But now you're here, and you're more real than ever.

 

"I love you" I whisper in your hair, leaving every strand absorb this promise to you.

 

I see you open your eyes and look at me like a child on Christmas Day.

 

"I love you too, Grant Ward"

 

It will be hard, but I would do anything for you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> By now I have so many long fics that I'm not more behind them! In this case, there is some problem to the base. Something happened to Skye's dad and Coulson was forced to drastic measures. What do you think? This story narrator will be Grant Ward himself. I don't know whether to change over the chapters, but I would say that for now i'll give this task to him. The song that gives the title and that is included in this chapter is "White blank pages" by Mumford & Sons.


End file.
